


Hotel

by LyraNude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNude/pseuds/LyraNude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia escrita para el Amigo Invisible Sin Fronteras de la comunidad aisinfronteras de Livejournal.<br/>Draco, Blaise y Theo, son ahora dueños de un hotel que han construido con el poco dinero que pudieron quedarse de sus padres cuando estos fueron a Azkaban, es uno de los más exclusivos y privados del mundo mágico, donde mucha gente va a pasar unos días lejos en el más absoluto anonimato. Allí alojarán a muchos magos y brujas conocidos. Como Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess_syry](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Princess_syry).



> Muchas gracias a mi querida Danvers por betearmelo! ;-*

**Título:**  Hotel  
 **Fandom:**  Harry Potter  
 **Personaje/pareja(s):**  Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:**  R  
 **Resumen:**  Harry huye de la prensa y se refugia en un hotel donde tendrá una experiencia que no esperaba.  
 **Disclaimer:**  Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling.  
 **Advertencias:**   **Notas:**  
  


* * *

  
Mientras se ata los botones en las mangas de la elegante camisa de seda que lleva puesta, Draco frunce el ceño ante lo que acaba de oír. Se acerca a la radio y sube el volumen mientras intenta no perderse nada de lo que dicen a través de las ondas.  
—Como lo oyen. Y a mí no me parece nada raro, han pasado muchas cosas juntos. Es algo razonable.  
—Ya, Michael, pero creo que nadie se lo esperaba, al fin y al cabo, tanto ellos como los dos Weasleys estaban a punto de casarse.   
—Ya conoces los entresijos del amor. Son jóvenes y tienen el mundo a sus pies. No está bien haberles causado daño a sus respectivas parejas, pero, ya sabes lo que dicen; el amor es ciego.  
—¿Y se sabe a dónde han ido Granger y Potter después de su huida romántica?  
—No se sabe, pero tanto Ronald como su hermana Ginevra parecen destrozados. Ambos han dejado de ir al trabajo esta semana. Nos acercamos a Sortilegios Weasley a preguntar por el aclamado héroe de guerra, pero su hermano nos echó de allí con amenazas de utilizar no sé qué artilugios sobre nosotros. Y sabes que no puedes fiarte de nada que haya salido de esa tienda.  
Draco apaga la radio y termina de vestirse. Mientras, sigue pensando en lo que acaba de oír. Algo que ciertamente no puede terminar de creerse. El cararajada y la sabelotodo se habían escapado juntos. Lo único que le hace gracia de todo ello, era la cara que de seguro pusieron las dos comadrejas. Sobre todo la interesada comadrejilla. Puede imaginarla contando el oro de su cámara de Gringotts y haciendo cuenta de cuánto dinero había perdido.   
Pero, ¿Potter y Granger? Han pasado años juntos en la escuela, de hecho, todos pensaban que había algo entre ellos al principio. ¿Por qué ahora? Draco tuerce la boca en señal de conformismo. Como había dicho el presentador de la radio, el amor te hacía cosas raras.

* * *

  
  
Como cada día desde hacía unos años, llega a su despacho demasiado temprano, no es que tenga mejores cosas que hacer, la verdad, así que aprovecha ese tiempo para tomar una taza de té y relajarse un poco antes de ponerse con la contabilidad, que es su cometido. Blaise se encarga del personal del hotel y Theo... bueno, Theo siempre está para lo que hace falta, que no es poco; trata con los clientes, contrata el catering, habla con los proveedores...   
Sin duda, han sabido aprovechar bien el poco oro que sus respectivas familias les han dejado. Draco es el que más ha aportado, pero aún a día de hoy, sigue teniendo trabas a la hora de encontrar cualquier trabajo o hacer gestiones. Gracias a Merlín, ni Theo ni Blaise portan la marca en sus brazos, por lo que cuando algo se pone difícil, ellos toman las riendas; cosa que pasa demasiado a menudo para su irritación.  
Aquel día, como cualquier otro, le apetece ir a la terraza a tomar un poco de aire antes de ponerse delante de su mesa de escritorio.  
A los pocos minutos de estar allí, aparece Theo totalmente asfixiado, como si hubiese subido los cinco pisos del hotel a la carrera.  
—Te estaba buscando —dice entrecortadamente.  
—¿Ha pasado algo?  
—Tienes que bajar a ver esto, no te lo vas a creer hasta que no lo veas por ti mismo.  
Draco, intrigado como no podría ser de otra forma, sigue a Theo hasta la recepción del hotel, aunque sin demostrar en ningún momento que su curiosidad le está matando. Solo lo llaman de esa forma cuando alguien muy importante viene a su hotel. Y no ocurre pocas veces, ya que es uno de los más exclusivos y privados del mundo mágico; todas sus instalaciones cuentan con hechizos de confidencialidad, ya que a veces grandes ejecutivos vienen a cerrar tratos, o alguna que otra celebridad a pasar unos días románticos con alguien que no quieren que salga a la luz.  
“Como en este caso” piensa Draco inmediatamente al ver quienes se encuentran charlando con su recepcionista.  
—No me lo puedo creer —susurra Theo a su lado para que no los oigan.  
—Esta mañana había oído por la radio que habían huido juntos, pero no me lo creía.  
Aunque no pueden escuchar nada de lo que dicen, se mantienen atentos en todo momento a ambos jóvenes, que parecen estar tranquilos y solícitos con el chico que los atiende.  
Cuando han terminado las formalidades para alquilar una habitación ambos suben por el ascensor, cargando él con todas las maletas.   
—¿Crees que habrán venido a esconderse de la prensa? —le pregunta Theo ya en un tono normal.   
—Pienso que sí. Podrían haber ido a cualquier otro lugar, pero está claro que quieren desaparecer por unos días hasta que se calme la cosa.  
De repente ambos muchachos se llevan las manos a los bolsillos y sacan un pequeño aparato de él.  
—Es Blaise —dicen, a la vez que se miran.  
Ambos se dirigen hacia el despacho del tercero, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué es lo que van a encontrar allí.  
Cuando pasan, Blaise los recibe sentado tras su gran escritorio.  
—Supongo que os habréis enterado ya, ¿no?  
—¿De lo de Potter y Granger? —pregunta Theo. Cuando su compañero asiente, continúa—. Sí, los hemos visto en el Hall principal.  
—Pues entonces sabréis que hay que andarse con mucho ojo. Este es un alojamiento algo especial, no debemos dejar que nadie abra la boca, sabemos cuánto dinero se mueve tras los titulares que levanta Potter, este en especial...  
—Cierto, no podemos permitir que nadie se nos adelante —dice Draco totalmente convencido.  
—¿Qué? —exclama Blaise asombrado—, ¿quieres vender tú la exclusiva?  
—Por supuesto. ¿Te tengo que explicar a ti por qué?   
—No, porque no vas a vender nada. De esto depende nuestro hotel, nuestro futuro y todo, Draco. Y no lo voy a echar a perder por mucho oro que ese periódico rosa pueda darme, porque no será suficiente ante todo lo que vamos a perder con muchos de nuestros clientes.  
—Tenemos suficiente oro como para vivir cuatro vidas, Blaise y además, nadie, jamás, se va a enterar de que hemos sido nosotros, pondremos alguna excusa, como que algún empleado lo hizo y ha sido despedido y bla bla bla.   
—Draco —dice Blaise mirándole fijamente a los ojos—. No.  
—Vamos, ¿es que ahora te preocupan el cararajada y su amiguita?  
—Lo que me preocupa es mi negocio, y no voy a estropearlo por una estupidez. Además, creía que después de que Potter declarase a tu favor, dejaste de odiarle.   
Draco resopla como respuesta y no mira a Blaise a los ojos.   
—No voy a perder esta oportunidad.  
—Pues te prohíbo que te acerques a ellos, voy a dar claras instrucciones de que se me avise en caso de que estés a menos de diez metros de alguno de los dos, ¿está claro?  
—Claro papá —responde entre dientes.  
Blaise siempre ha pensado que Draco aún no ha dejado atrás esos años de Hogwarts en los que era un adolescente insufrible y en el que todos tenían que estar rendidos a sus pies por el simple hecho de tener un apellido sangrepura y más dinero del que pudiese ser contado por todos los enanos de Gringotts, pero ahora está jugando con su trabajo y su esfuerzo, y no va a permitírselo. Ha hablado totalmente en serio cuando ha dicho que iba a tenerlo en vigilancia total. No va a dejar la reputación del hotel que tanto esfuerzo le había costado levantar por una estúpida e infantil riña de adolescentes.   
Es por eso que no le sorprende cuando al día siguiente, Draco viene hecho una furia a su despacho porque uno de sus empleados ha impedido que se acerque a Granger. Ella ni siquiera ha llegado a verlo, porque esa es otra. También piensa que si sus antiguos compañeros de colegio sospechaban que aquel hotel pertenece también a Draco Malfoy, van a salir de allí más rápido que se dice snitch.  
Al menos, sus intentos de mantenerlo alejado están dando frutos. 

* * *

  
  
Si Blaise piensa que no va a acercarse a los imbéciles de Potter y Granger porque ha manipulado a sus empleados es que no conoce a Draco lo suficiente.  
Ha intentado hacerlo bien, de frente, creyendo falsas las amenazas de su amigo, pero no, al parecer, está empeñado en ponérselo difícil. Pues bien, que empezase el juego.  
Lo primero que decide hacer es hablar con Theo, y decirle que se ha arrepentido de lo que iba a hacer, que ya no quiere vender la exclusiva a El Profeta, Corazón de Bruja o cualquier periódico o revista que esté interesado. Sabe que Theo se lo dirá a Blaise inmediatamente, pero también sabe que este no es tan tonto, así que su plan maestro es coger “vacaciones” durante esos días para que no sospechen de él.   
Una vez hecho eso, no tiene más que tomar poción multijugos y avanzar.   
Por supuesto, las protecciones del hotel incluyen entre otros, protección y activaciones de alarmas en caso de este tipo de pociones o hechizos similares, pero claro, no tienen en cuenta que él, siento uno de los propietarios, tiene acceso totalmente libre a las instalaciones.   
Las primeras veces que se ha acercado a Granger, ha parecido algo enferma o cansada, así que decide rondar a Potter, además, está seguro de que la chica podrá darse cuenta mucho antes de que actúa bajo la poción multijugos.   
Para poder tener acceso al salvador del mundo mágico y que este le preste algo de atención, decide que su disfraz será una guapa y rubia chica americana.   
Primero, lo intenta haciéndose el encontradizo con él. Finge chocarse y que se le caigan algunas cosas al suelo, Potter amablemente se las recoge y se las devuelve con una sonrisa pero absolutamente nada más. Ni siquiera llega a mirarle a los ojos.  
La segunda vez, va un poco más enserio. Mientras Potter lee una revista en el salón principal de hotel, se acerca a él con ojos de cordero degollado y le pregunta si no sería tan amable de mostrarle el camino hacia el bar, porque ha tenido muy mal día y necesita beber y despejarse.   
Vamos, se lo está dejando en bandeja de plata, emborrachar a una chica... ¿no es eso lo que hacen los hombres? Los hombres a los que les gustan las mujeres, por supuesto. Es perfecto, porque Potter puede pensar que va a aprovecharse de la chica, cuando realmente es lo contrario e intentará sacarle toda la información posible.   
Pero tampoco funciona, así que Draco se frustra un poco. Potter no le ha hecho caso a su versión femenina... ¡Claro! Es que está en  _esa_  fase. Está enamorado, está en ese momento de máximo esplendor romántico con Granger... acaban de escaparse juntos... es normal que no quiera mirar a ninguna otra chica. Y para colmo, Potter es tan rematadamente fiel, leal y todas esas cosas Gryffindor que a él le desagradan.  
Está bien, lo intentará de otra forma...

* * *

  
  
Para su segundo intento, no utiliza la multijugos, decide que es mejor transfigurarse, pues eso le quita el tener que estar atento a tomar dosis de ninguna poción. Oscurece un poco su pelo, lo corta lo suficiente. Además, endurece su rostro y encoje unos pocos centímetros.   
Cuando se mira al espejo, parece otra persona y se siente satisfecho. Si no puede entrar a Potter como chica, intentará entablar una amistad con él como hombre. Seguro que el muy idiota ni siquiera se imagina que alguien quiera jugársela.   
Para culminar a la perfección su caracterización, decide hacer uso de ese acento francés , que su padre le obligó a aprender a expensas de futuros acuerdos laborales que nunca se llevaron a cabo.  
Una vez listo, se dirige al hall del hotel donde espera que nadie se percate de quién es realmente.

* * *

  
  
Situado frente al bar, donde puede ver casi todo el salón y las terrazas, no tarda en dar con él. Viene caminado tranquilo, con la cabeza en algún otro lado, seguramente, y con esa simpleza que aunque Draco no quiera aceptar, admira. En una escala de magnitud mágica, Potter se encuentra en lo más alto. Es conocido por toda la Inglaterra mágica, y parte de Europa sabe su nombre, sale en libros de historia, tiene estatuas, Órdenes de Merlín, y cualquier otra cosa que todo hombre podría desear. Pero camina como si fuese uno más con una vida simple y cotidiana, sin ningún peso sobre su espalda. Algo encorvado, eso sí, pero como si todo eso que acaba de mencionar no fuese con él, como si él no supiera lo que todo el mundo ve a su alrededor cuando lo ven pasar.   
Lo sigue con los ojos mientras atraviesa el salón y no sabe cómo, pero en algún momento Potter le está devolviendo la mirada y sonriéndole. Y por supuesto, eso no es lo peor, para nada... lo peor es que él se la devuelve como un estúpido colegial al que el cerebro se le derrite ante la chica que le gusta.  
“Esto lo hago por amor, por amor al oro y a la humillación pública de Potter” se dice para darse fuerzas.   
Potter llega a su lado y se sienta en uno de los bancos altos junto al bar. Y él aprovecha el momento para volver a sonreír y preguntar.  
—¿Sabes a que hora es aquí el Quidditch?  
—¿Francés? —le pregunta Potter con un extraño tono en su voz.  
—Sí.  
Después de eso, ambos entablan una agradable conversación sobre quidditch, que la verdad, aburre un poco a Draco. No es que a él no le guste el deporte mágico por excelencia, pero no es un forofo como al parecer lo es Potter. Aunque les sirve para relajarse, charlar y reír durante un buen rato.   
Cuando sin saber como, terminan hablando de comida, Draco se siente, casi literalmente, en su salsa. Ahí si sabe como hilar una conversación, y le agrada ver que Potter sigue embelesado cada una de sus palabras, seguramente deleitándose en los platos, salsas, acompañamientos y todo lo que sabe sobre gastronomía.  
—Hablas muy bien inglés, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas en Inglaterra? —pregunta Potter en mitad de su demostración de como preparar el cuscús de forma correcta.  
Draco se queda callado durante unos segundos, está seguro de que durante su emocionante narración ha perdido el hilo de lo que realmente estaba contando y ha ido perdiendo poco a poco el acento al encontrarse más cómodo.  
—La verdad —dice intentando recuperarlo—, es que tengo familia inglesa, así que es como si hubiese vivido aquí siempre. Por cierto, aún no me has dicho tu nombre —disimula Draco.  
—Es Harry.  
Le estrecha la mano y le responde un simple Pierre, el primer nombre francés que se le viene a la mente.  
—Y, dime, Harry, ¿estás aquí por negocios?  
Potter sonríe de forma enigmática, posiblemente extrañado de que Pierre o Draco, no sepa porqué está realmente allí cuando ha salido en la prensa durante toda la semana el escándalo con Granger. De repente, la mencionada entra por la puerta y Potter le dirige una mirada apurada.  
—Perdona, tengo que irme.  
—No te preocupes.  
—No, pero he pensado que quizás, esta noche si no tienes nada que hacer, podríamos vernos aquí, yo te enseño algo más sobre quidditch inglés y tu algo sobre comida francesa.  
—Perfecto.

* * *

  
  
¡Perfecto!   
Está seguro que esta noche conseguirá lo que quiere. Potter beberá, y le contará hasta la última intimidad sobre Granger. Pobre, hasta le da un poco de pena, ha estado muy cordial para ser él, la verdad, y se le veía bastante entendido sobre vinos, lo que le ha sorprendido gratamente; ni siquiera Theo es capaz de distinguir tantas variedades.  
Cuando baja al Hall esa noche, no miente si dice que está un poco nervioso. No es que se esté arrepintiendo o algo así, no sabe exactamente que es esa sensación que le aprieta el pecho y le hace sentir un poco culpable. Él sigue queriéndose vengar de Potter, aunque ahora no entienda tan claramente el porqué.  
En cuanto le ve llegar, se le van esas cosas de la cabeza. Tiene que admitir que se ha vestido bastante... bien. Lleva unos pantalones marrones oscuros, ceñidos y unas botas no muy altas. Una camiseta fina, para el tiempo que hace, en un color que no podría decir a ciencia cierta si es un ocre o un verde. Bueno, y su pelo; ¡se ha peinado! De esa forma actual y juvenil en que parece que acaba de levantarse de la cama, pero se ha peinado.  
Y eso no es todo, también observa como su forma de caminar a cambiado por completo. Cuando antes parecía aburrido y sin saber a donde iba, ahora anda como si el mundo estuviese bajo sus pies. Como si fuese a presentarse frente al Winzengamot con todo su séquito de amigos Dumbledorescos a defender las reliquias de la muerte o alguna chorrada parecida.  
—Hola —le dice nada más acercarse.  
Él corresponde con el mismo saludo y se sientan cerca de una de las ventanas esta vez en una mesa y no en bancos en el bar como por la tarde.   
Piden algo de beber y cuando el camarero se acerca a ellos también les deja una bandeja mediana con algunas cosas para picar. Charlan animadamente sobre cosas del día hasta que Potter le pregunta algo que no espera.  
—Y dime, ¿no nos hemos visto antes?   
En cuanto oye la pregunta, se tensa, ¿puede que le haya reconocido o parecido familiar?  
—No creo, siempre he vivido en Francia.  
Harry frunce el ceño y se acomoda en la silla.  
—Esta tarde me dijiste que tenías familia aquí y que venías mucho.  
Draco sonrió, intentando pensar en algo rápidamente. Entonces recordó sus veranos de cuando tenía cinco o seis años.  
—Es que... verás... te dije que tenía familia inglesa, una abuela de mi madre o algo así y le dejó una casa de campo, apartada de la ciudad; íbamos allí, pasábamos el verano y volvíamos; a veces también venían otros familiares... ya sabes...   
—Entonces, ¿estás seguro de que no nos conocemos de antes?   
Draco niega categóricamente, lo que parece tranquilar a Potter. Y es a partir de ahí que comienza a hablar de muchas más cosas. Aunque no de lo que Draco pretende.  
Cuando llevan más de una hora, sentados uno frente al otro, se percata de que Potter no ha hablado en ningún momento de absolutamente nada relacionado con el mundo mágico o lo que él significa para él. No ha presumido, ni alardeado, ni siquiera mencionado de pasada quién es. De hecho, Draco ha recalcado en alguna ocasión que dirige un negocio muy importante en Francia y Potter ha tenido el detalle de parecer muy impresionado.  
Dos horas más tarde se da cuenta de que está totalmente perdido y de que ni siquiera recuerda porqué está hablando con Potter. O bueno, con quién él cree que es Potter, porque podría ser, al igual que él, otra persona. Le ha hablado de tantas cosas que parece que está conociendo a una persona a la que jamás había visto antes. Lo tenía por un cabeza hueca que solo sabía dar toques de varita, matar señores tenebrosos y hacer el burro con Weasley. Pero tiene más conocimientos de los que él pensaba, no solo entiende de vinos, como le había demostrado esa tarde, sino que también tiene una buena biblioteca y un esquisto gusto por el teatro. El teatro. No lo habría adivinado ni por todo el oro del mundo. Hablando de oro... él está aquí por otra razón muy diferente.  
Al borde de la madrugada, cuando Potter llegaba con la tercera o cuarta copa de la noche. Draco decide abordar el tema principal por el cual ha acudido allí.  
—Y, Harry, ¿estás saliendo con alguien?  
Antes de contestarle, el moreno suelta una risa ligera y agacha la mirada, parece algo ruborizado.  
—Bueno, se podría decir que ahora mismo estoy interesado en alguien.  
A Draco le da mucha pena cambiar el tema de conversación, sinceramente, porque se ha entretenido como nunca y no le apetece para nada ponerse a hablar de Granger en este momento.  
—¿Porque no me hablas un poco más de ello? —la pregunta podría parecer un poco directa, pero la verdad es que tiene prisa por terminar de hablar de ellos, sacar lo que pueda sobre el tema y seguir bebiendo uno de esos deliciosos cócteles que Potter le ha traído.  
Este, antes de contestar, se apresura a mirar a su alrededor.  
—¿Por qué no vamos a la terraza de arriba a seguir hablando sobre ello? Aquí hay mucho ruido.  
Draco asiente, ambos se levantan y salen del bar del hotel. Suben por uno de los elegantes ascensores, en el cual Potter no deja de sonreírle enigmáticamente. Parece que se trae algo entre manos... ¿y si finalmente, sí que ha descubierto quién es? Pero no parece ese tipo de sonrisa.   
Cuando salen, una gran azotea se abre ante ellos, al igual que el espléndido y claro cielo estrellado. Draco ha estado ahí muchas veces, pero siempre de día, cuando viene a tomar un poco de aire y apenas mira alrededor. Así que se sorprende ante lo inmenso que parece todo desde allí.  
Se acerca rápidamente al borde y se agarra de la fuerte baranda de piedra a ver las luces de las casas que hay en el valle. Se siente estúpido, solo Potter puede descubrirle algo maravilloso en su propio hotel. Algo que él mismo jamás se habría parado a observar por el simple hecho de que le parecería algo simple y que siempre está ahí.  
Va a girarse para ver donde se ha metido, cuando siente ambas manos del ex gryffindor apoyarse en la fría piedra, una a cada lado de las suyas propias.  
—¿Te gusta?   
Tiene que cerrar los ojos un momento cuando siente la voz justo en su oído. Sabía que estaba ahí, en su espalda, lo ha visto ponerse justo detrás de él, ¿por qué lo ha pillado tan desprevenido? No tenía frío o eso pensaba hasta que ha sentido su voz.  
Draco quiere asentir, pero a lo más que acierta, es a mover su cabeza ligeramente de arriba a abajo y a dejar escapar un leve sonido, más parecido a un mugido que a un “sí”.  
Pero entonces, antes de que pueda gritarse mentalmente por ese ridículo espantoso, siente algo mucho más cálido, ardiendo, sobre su cuello. Un tibio calor entrándole por las venas del cuello y expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo, adormeciéndolo y encendiéndolo al mismo tiempo. Y luego, esas manos... ¿cómo pueden sentirse tan calientes sobre sus caderas si hace unos instantes estaban sobre la helada piedra?  
No tiene tiempo para reaccionar y un segundo después, los fuertes brazos de Potter le han girado. Las estrellas se reflejan en el verde de sus ojos y parecen estar sumergidas en un mar esférico e infinito. Para ese momento ya está sintiendo ese mismo calor que antes abrasaba su cuello dentro de su boca.   
Beso. Lengua. Calor.   
Durante al menos media hora, son las únicas cosas que su cerebro puede procesar.  
Cuando por fin es suficientemente consciente como para darse cuenta de que Potter lo está besando (o comiendo, prácticamente) entra en pánico. Lo empuja ligeramente, aunque no con la suficiente consistencia, de hecho, el Gryffindor lo ha tomado de otra forma, porque le ha pasado una mano por el cuello y lo aprieta más contra sí. Oh, Merlín, ¿por qué? ¿por qué tiene que ser Potter el que le esté besando así?   
No siente mariposas, sino duendecillos de Cornualles en su estómago, que no solo revolotean y le hacen parecer flotar, si no que además se burlan de su mala fortuna. Puede casi oírlos reírse internamente.  
Finalmente, consigue despegarse lo suficiente de Potter como para no parecer dos gemelos siameses. Al hacerlo, este le sonríe y aparta la mano de su cuello, acariciándole la mejilla en el camino. Y él, estúpido, cierra los ojos, como si aquello le hubiese quemado.  
—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Potter de repente.  
Y lo entiende, porque se le ha tenido que quedar una cara difícil de describir.  
—Sí, claro. Es solo, que...   
—¿Sí?   
—Yo pensaba que la chica de esta tarde y tú... bueno, ya sabes...  
—¿Ella? Oh, no. Es una amiga. Estamos aquí juntos porque está pasando por un momento delicado, nada más.   
Draco se vuelve a sentir estúpido otra vez, ¿por qué le ha aliviado eso? ¿Por qué si él está ahí solo para que Potter confiese algo y acaba de decir todo lo contrario de lo que buscaba? Aún tiene que estar borracho o afectado por el alcohol o algo.   
—Bueno, yo tengo que irme.  
—¿Cuál es tu habitación? —le pregunta Potter aun mirándolo embelesado.  
Draco, que ya contaba con una pregunta como esa, le responde el número de una habitación que sabe que está vacía.  
—La cuatro cero siete.  
—Bien, yo estoy dos plantas más abajo.   
Ambos se suben en el ascensor y cuando para en la planta cuarta. Potter se apoya en la puerta para que no se cierre mientras se despide de él.  
—Bueno, nos vemos mañana por el hotel.  
—Claro —responde.  
Y en lo que es su momento estúpido—patético numero tres de la noche, se acerca a él sabiendo lo que va a hacerle. Porque, Merlín, es un hombre adulto, sabe lo que va a hacer ahora y aun así se a acercado a él. Sus pies lo han hecho sin pedir ningún tipo de permiso al resto del cuerpo. Recibiendo ese beso, porque no le queda más remedio. Moviendo sus labios lentamente y cerrando sus ojos, abriendo de nuevo su boca.  
—Buenas noches.  
Porque cuando se quiere dar cuenta se encuentra a oscuras en la planta cuarta y las puertas del ascenso ya están cerradas.  
El sol ya ha arañado algunas partes del cielo nocturno mientras Draco aun sigue pensando en lo que había hecho la noche anterior.  
Lo ha pillado tan desprevenido que tiene que pensarlo bien para darse cuenta de la realidad y de que no ha pasado en un sueño. Todo le parece tan surrealista que le asusta ponerse a recordar cómo demonios terminó besándose con él en aquella maldita terraza.   
¿Cómo no lo vio venir? Ahora está claro que Potter estuvo flirteando con él desde el principio, pero tan desprevenido estaba y concentrado en su tarea, que ni siquiera se lo planteó.  
Lo que está claro es que Potter no tenía nada con Granger, porque al parecer anda muy dispuesto a buscar compañía de otro tipo...  
La verdad es que si lo piensa en frío, aquella es una manera como otra cualquiera de sonsacarle información, ¿no? El fin justifica los medios y si los medios en este caso, son enamoriscar a Potter hasta que consiga lo que quiere, no le parece tan mala, como intentar sacarle la información captando su amistad. Ambas cosas son muy parecidas, y no es que tenga que acostarse con él; con que hablen, tonteen un par de veces más, tendrá suficiente para sonsacarle esa información que desea.  
Al final, prefiere pensarlo de ese modo; puede que sea incluso más rápido, seguramente, ganarse su confianza de ese modo.  
  


* * *

  
Después de esa noche, han quedado varias más, al parecer Potter y Granger están alargando su estancia allí más de lo que unos simples huéspedes deberían, pero a él no le molesta, por supuesto.  
Cada día, Potter ha ido a buscarle, lo ha llevado a sitios discretos del hotel, han charlado hasta muy entrada la madrugada y ha conseguido averiguar muchas cosas sobre el joven mago, aunque ninguna, hasta ahora, que le explique el porqué de que él y Granger se encuentren allí.  
Pero una tarde en que va a buscarlo a la habitación, el chico le entreabre la puerta y dice que ese día no van a poder hacer nada juntos.  
—Es Hermione —le explica—, no se encuentra demasiado bien.  
Desde dentro se oye la voz de la chica algo ahogada.  
—Por favor, Harry, no te quedes aquí por mí. Salid a dar un paseo al menos, yo estoy bien.  
—Herm... —Harry se gira y se dirige hacia adentro—, no pasa nada, podemos vernos cualquier otro día.  
Entonces, antes de que pueda escuchar otra respuesta, la puerta se abre y aparece ella con los ojos algo hinchados.  
—Pobre chico, vamos, déjalo entrar, se va a pensar que tenemos algo raro aquí dentro.  
La castaña sonríe de una forma un poco forzada, pretendiendo parecer que todo va bien  
—Tenías razón, Harry, es muy guapo.  
—¡Hermione!  
La chica suelta una risa fresca y ligera y Harry niega con la cabeza.  
Un minuto más tarde, Draco está dentro de la habitación charlando con ambos y por primera vez, se siente cerca de averiguar porqué tanto misterio.  
Lo que más le llama la atención es que ambos se tratan con una confianza asombrosa, una que solo los años de amistad y situaciones complicadas pueden conceder. Una confianza tan ciega que deslumbra a Draco por completo. Algo que él jamás ha podido compartir con ninguna otra persona desde que tiene consciencia.  
No se imagina desnudándose de tal forma delante de nadie. Tener a otra persona dentro de su cabeza y que conozca todas sus desventajas y sus miedos. Aun así, sabe que podría acostumbrarse fácilmente.   
Poder compartir cargas con otros hombros le parece una utopía.  
Entre confidencias, sonrisas y la perenne caricia de Potter en el cabello de Granger, esta cae irremediablemente dormida y entonces, él y Harry comienzan a hablar entre susurros.   
—Está muy cansada –dice mientras desliza sus dedos por la cabellera castaña—, demasiadas emociones últimamente.  
Draco asiente mientras observa la mirada paternal en esos ojos verdes que ya comienza a conocer.  
—Es complicado —continúa—, muy complicado.  
El slytherin capta enseguida que Potter desea desahogarse con él. Que carga ahora mismo con el peso de ambos él solo , que intenta llevarlo todo para que Granger no sufra.  
Lo oye suspirar y durante unos segundos, Draco, se pregunta que estará pensando, que será lo que estará pasando por la cabeza, hasta que finalmente, habla:  
—¿Puedo confiar en ti?  
Y la primera palabra que le viene a la mente es “no”, por supuesto que no.   
Sus ojos verdes brillan como la esperanza, como si de esa forma pudiese convertirlo a cualquier religión.  
¿Cómo va a poder confiar en él? No puede, ¿por qué es tan ingenuo, tan confiado? Cualquiera podría engañarlo, romper y destrozar lo que tiene, ¿es que no se da cuenta de que no puede ir por el mundo de esa forma?  
Pero Draco asiente. Quiere que confíe en él, que no lo haga en nadie más porque cualquier otro podría envenenar ese oasis de inocencia en el centro del desierto del mundo real. Quiere proteger a ese niño que le recuerda un poco a él. A su él de quince años cuando aun creía a ciegas en su padre y en que todo lo que hacía era lo correcto.  
Sí, quiere utilizar cierta información de manera deshonesta, pero se asegurará de que el resto sea celosamente conservado solo para él. Quiere saber qué se siente teniendo otra mitad. ¡Demonios! Quiere sentirse seguro, como Granger, aunque sea algo irreal. Puede. No, debe conservar este momento como si fuese una pequeña isla en su memoria, algo suyo y solo suyo.  
Harry ha comenzado a hablar cuando decide poner toda su atención en él.  
—... Y nosotros, bueno, yo me di cuenta de que no estaba enamorado, habíamos sido novios desde el colegio, y era la hermana de mi mejor amigos, pero no la quería, al menos de ese modo, se lo dije y quedamos como amigos, pero un tiempo después... —Harry para un momento, respira hondo y continúa—. Poco después, una noche mientras celebrábamos que había ganado al quidditch con su equipo, nos acostamos. Le dije, por supuesto, que había sido algo de una noche y ella me contestó que porqué solo de una noche, que ambos éramos adultos y podíamos repetirlo siempre que quisiéramos.  
—Vaya —dice Draco, porque realmente no sabe con seguridad que más decir en ese momento.  
—Pero pocos meses después, hace unas pocas semanas, Hermione descubrió que estaba embarazada —Draco en este momento, se retuerce un poco en la silla, ahí está...— Y a partir de ahí, todo fue a pique. No quería decírselo a sus suegros porque estos le habían insistido en que tenían que formalizar la relación cuanto antes, y seguramente, se enfadarían bastante al enterarse, además de obligarles a casarse a las prisas, así que yo la acompañé durante todas las pruebas que debía hacerse. Su novio y su hermana comenzaron a sospechar que había algo raro, y cuando la cosa se puso tensa, Hermione le dijo a ron que estaba embarazada. Él entró en cólera porque según decía, no podía estar seguro de que el niño fuese suyo. Ella lo abofeteó y se fue. Yo tuve una escena un poco tensa también con su hermana porque ella pensaba que le estaba siendo infiel y daba por hecho que teníamos una relación. Justo en ese momento llegó Hermione llorando y Ginny empezó a gritarle. Así que la agarré con fuerza y nos desaparecimos. Y ahora, todo el mundo piensa que nos hemos escapado juntos.  
Harry suspira cuando por fin se siente liberado de la carga y Draco lo observa con una intensidad difícil de descifrar.  
—Sé que parece todo una locura, por eso creí que lo mejor era quedarnos por aquí un tiempo. Yo... yo no tengo otra familia que ella —dice mientras le sigue acariciando el pelo—, después de lo que ellos nos han acusado. Aun así, soy totalmente consciente de que en algún momento Ron y ella harán las paces y volverán juntos. Pero no sé qué haré yo después.  
Draco puede entender esa sensación perfectamente, es la misma en la que el se encontró después de la guerra. Le gustaría decirle que todo va a salir bien, que se sentirá solo y desamparado a veces, pero que sabrá salir adelante porque no le quedará otra opción. Pero no dice nada, tan solo esgrime una pequeña sonrisa que es correspondida casi al instante.  
—Siento aburrirte con mis problemas.   
—En absoluto.  
—¿Podemos irnos a tu habitación? —pregunta—. No quiero despertarla.  
—Si, claro.  
Él, al igual que Blaise y Theo, tiene una suite en la planta más alta del hotel, pero al estar de “vacaciones” días después del incidente de la terraza había decidido pagar por una de las habitaciones en la planta dos. Total, el dinero iría a parar a su bolsillo más tarde.  
Gracias a la discreción de su hotel y al hechizo de desfiguración, el recepcionista no hizo muchas preguntas. Gracias a merlín.   
Aun así, él siempre ha tenido un gusto demasiado refinado, de modo que cuando Potter y él entran en la habitación, este se sorprende.   
—Vaya, esto es casi un apartamento.  
Draco sonríe y lo invita a pasar.  
Pronto se nota que Potter es más diestro que él en según que menesteres. En pocos minutos se encuentra ante un delicioso aperitivo y una botella de vino con dos copas.  
La prueba e inmediatamente tiene que admitir que se desenvuelve demasiado bien en la cocina, teniendo en cuenta las pocas cosas de que disponía.  
Después se sientan frente al televisor y lo encienden.  
Tiene que darle la razón a Blaise en eso, (el único con sangre muggle de los tres), la televisión es uno de los mejores inventos. Otra cosa con la que Potter parece entenderse muy bien.  
Esa noche, sentados en el sillón y con un mando como varita, Potter lo lleva al ballet de Viena, a las selvas tropicales africanas, a una cafetería en Nueva York y aun sin fin de sitios que él desconocía que podían hallarse tras esa pantalla.  
—Es como una ventana al mundo.  
Potter parece totalmente sorprendido de que no conociese la televisión y lo que más sorprende a Draco, en cambio, es que lejos de burlarse de él, tan solo le haya sonreído y le invite a conocer más, no solo de la televisión, sino de él mismo.  
Se siente cómodo en casa y no entiende porqué, si solo ha estado en esa habitación un puñado de días.  
Es en ese momento, cuando Harry le acaricia la mano llamando su atención y se acerca a susurrarle: “esta es mi parte favorita” cuando realmente se da cuenta de lo que está sucediendo. Mira a su lado en el sofá y no ve a Harry Potter. Ve a un chico sentado cómodamente contra él, con una sonrisa y unos ojos terriblemente brillantes que podrían hacer de la cueva más húmeda y oscura, el sitio más cómodo y cálido del mundo.  
Para terminar el momento y atraído por el escrutinio con el que lo está observando Harry se acerca delicadamente a él y lo besa, y ¡Merlín!  
Deja de pensar porque, que estupidez sería pensar en ese instante, en ese momento en el que puede deslizar sus manos por las mejillas de Potter y notar como su cuerpo está cálido y como su boca arde al igual que la suya.   
Cierra los ojos y siente cómodo, poco a poco, Harry se va tumbando sobre él dejándole encerrado entre su cuerpo y el sofá.  
Cuando siente una mano colarse bajo su camiseta, para empezar a subir con una suave caricia por su pecho, tiene que volver en sí.   
Sabe lo que eso significa así que sin ser brusco, la aparta delicadamente.  
Harry frunce el ceño y para de besarle en ese instante.  
—¿Pasa algo? —pregunta extrañado.  
—No.. es...  
Entonces los ojos verdes se abren con asombro.  
—Es que... ¿nunca antes has estado con un hombre?   
—Tengo veintiún años, por el amor de Merlín —dice algo excitado—, claro que sí.  
—Pero...  
—Es que, no puedo...  
Harry capta en seguida que lo que lleva días deseando no va a suceder y se aparta de él bastante incómodo.  
—¿Hay algo que debería saber? Vamos, puedes confiar en mí, creo que te lo he demostrado.  
Claro que sí, piensa Draco, claro que se lo ha demostrado, y ese es el problema.  
—Ya lo sé, no es eso...  
—¿Entonces?  
Harry se sienta en el sofá y lo mira.  
Si Draco pudiese describir esa mirada con palabras las escribiría sobre un papel y lo colgaría en su habitación o en el salón para que todo el mundo pudiese admirar esa obra de arte. Pero jamás permitiría que nadie más fuese testigo de ella directamente.  
Se sentía el poseedor de algo muy valioso y único. Pero a la vez, se sentía la persona más estúpida cuando se daba cuenta de que no era realmente para él.  
Estúpido era poco.  
Quería averiguar si sabiendo Potter quién era realmente, podría conservar algo así. Se preguntaba que sucedería si simplemente se hubiese acercado a él siendo Draco Malfoy y hubiese vivido todo aquello sin ninguna otra intención que querer conocerlo y llegar a tenerlo para él.  
Esta claro que eso jamás habría sido posible, Potter no le soportaba, siempre se habían odiado. Pero ahora... había descubierto algo que no sabía y siempre había deseado. Si tan solo pudiese explicárselo sin que Potter saliese corriendo. Si pudiese congelar el tiempo justo en ese momento.  
—Hey —lo llama el moreno sacándole de su ensoñación—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿estás bien?  
Le acaricia la mejilla con la delicadeza de quien tiene algo tan frágil que podría romperse de un soplido. Y ahí están de nuevo esos orbes imposiblemente verdes taladrándolo, haciéndole profundos agujeros en su coraza, colando rayos de luz que no solo iluminan sino que lo mantienen cálido como un suave sol de principios de primavera que lucha por dejar atrás el helado frío del invierno.  
—Tengo —titubea—… tengo que decirte algo importante.  
Ya había oído esa estúpida opinión sobre que el poder del amor era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Pero siempre le pareció que simplemente se sobreestimaba. Chorradas que simplemente se dicen. Ahora se pregunta, ¿cómo con estar con él apenas una semana está tan irremediablemente atrapado? Si no estuviese tan angustiado se reiría de sí mismo.  
—Sea lo que sea —le dice el gryffindor—, no creo que sea tan malo.  
Draco entonces, tiene una idea.  
—Necesito que confíes en mi.  
Harry asiente un poco dudoso de lo que vaya a pasar a continuación, pero no dice nada.   
El otro conjura un pañuelo negro tupido e invita al moreno a taparse los ojos con él.  
—Mira —dice el principal afectado—, no es que sea un soso anticuado en la cama, pero...  
—Esto no tiene nada que ver con sexo —corre a explicarle—, necesito contarte algo.  
—¿Y no puede ser sin eso?  
—Lo entenderás después.  
Harry suspira imperceptiblemente y se coloca el pedazo de tela sobre los ojos después de meterse las gafas en el bolsillo de su camisa.  
A continuación se yergue en el sofá, sentado lo más recto posible, ya no se siente tan cómodo.  
—Harry —dice el otro chico bastante cerca—, quiero que me escuches durante un momento, ¿de acuerdo? Si en algún punto tienes ganas de marcharte, lo entenderé, pero también me gustaría que escucharas la historia hasta el final.  
Harry no sabe a que atenerse, así que se queda muy quieto, esperando a ver que sucede a continuación.  
Lo primero que siente son las manos de Pierre sobre las suyas, cálidas, suaves, y luego la tibia voz.   
—Esta piel que estás tocando es mía, mis manos, mis dedos. Pero no todo lo que has visto hasta ahora es mío —Harry frunce el ceño extrañado—, llevo un hechizo de desfiguración que hace que alguno de mis rasgos sean diferentes.  
—¿Te escondes de alguien? —pregunta inmediatamente.  
—No del todo. Verás, mis rasgos, al igual que los tuyos, son muy conocidos en el mundo mágico.  
—Pero esto es Inglaterra, y tú...  
—No soy francés, he vivido en Francia, conozco el idioma a la perfección, pero mi nacionalidad es inglesa.  
—Me has mentido.  
—Si, por eso me estoy intentando explicar. El motivo por el cual me desfiguré y fingí ser francés es porque no quería acercarme a ti siendo quien soy. Ni siquiera tenía pensado en un primer momento establecer este tipo de “contacto” contigo. Y muchísimo menos me esperaba que fueses a gustarme tanto, o estar contigo. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estabas flirteando conmigo hasta que llegamos al balcón la primera noche en que nos vimos.   
Aunque lleva los ojos vendados para Draco es patente el asombro en el rostro de Harry.  
—Pero entonces, ¿que pretendías?  
—Tenía curiosidad.  
Y es cierto, piensa Draco, sentía curiosidad, mucha, aunque ahora no es necesario que Harry sepa porqué. Se lo dirá más adelante, si lo cree necesario.  
—¿Y porqué la necesidad de transfigurarte? Es que acaso hay algo “diferente” en tu rostro.  
—Si me hubiese acercado a ti, tal y como soy, jamás me habrías dicho ni hola.  
—No soy tan superficial.  
—No tiene nada que ver con eso, créeme. Antes de que veas como soy, quiero que sepas, que aparte de en las cosas relacionadas con mi identidad (nombre, nacionalidad, etc...) todo lo demás que te he dicho es cierto. Cada charla que hemos tenido ha sido totalmente real. Pensaba seguir así, irme del hotel y quedarme simplemente con un buen recuerdo, pero ahora mismo sería incapaz de algo así. No quiero irme, ese es el motivo por el que estoy contándote todo eso, ¿entiendes?, quiero que te quede claro, porque es lo que me ha movido a contarte todo. No quería llegar hasta el final contigo y que siguieras con la venda en los ojos, pero sobre todo, no quería irme y olvidar todo esto. Para mi habría sido más fácil decirte que mis negocios habían terminado y largarme, pero...  
—Ya...  
Ambos ese quedan callados. Draco mirando a Harry y este aun con los ojos ocultos tras la opaca tela, aunque con la cabeza algo gacha.  
—Ahora solo me gustaría que me vieses tal y como soy y me aceptaras.   
Poco a poco, se sienta más cerca de él y coge esa mano que no ha soltado en ningún momento y la desliza por su rostro y su pelo.  
—Esto es lo que has visto de mi —A continuación, deshace el hechizo y repite la maniobra, dejado esta vez que sea Harry el que haga y deshaga a su antojo recorriendo su cara.  
—¿Puedo quitarme la venda?  
Pregunta una vez que ya ha tocado lo suficiente como para apreciar los cambios.  
El, de nuevo rubio, se levanta del sofá y se aleja unos pasos. Sabe que en cuanto Harry lo vea, se asustará y está casi seguro de que querrá irse, cosa que entiende por otro lado, así que se queda manteniendo una cierta distancia, preparando su estómago para lo que venga.  
A Harry nada lo ha preparado para la escena que se encuentra tras destaparse los ojos. Durante unos segundos su vista está algo borrosa aunque puede adivinar un cabello rubio en la cabeza del que creía Pierre hasta ese momento. Cuando sus gafas han aterrizado en su lugar, su primer impulso es ponerse de pie y pegarse tanto al sofá que parece que finalmente va a acabar sentado en el mismo sitio.  
—Ya sé...  
—Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? —le interrumpe Harry—, déjame salir de aquí.  
—Espera, sé que es lo último que creías que ibas a ver, pero te he dicho la verdad.  
—¡Claro! —casi grita Harry—, ¡toda la verdad! ¿te das cuenta de la situación? Es lo más surrealista que he visto en mi vida, y eso que no supe que era un mago hasta los once años. Me largo de aquí ahora mismo.  
—Por favor, dame unos instantes...  
Harry lo ignora y pasa por su lado para salir de allí, pero Draco lo agarra sin mucha fuerza de ambos antebrazos.  
—No me toques.  
—Soy yo, sigo siendo yo. Lo de dentro es lo mismo.  
Harry se para un segundo y le observa. No mira esos ojos que ya conoce aunque ahora sean grises, ni le llama la atención lo hilarante de que sea precisamente Draco Malfoy quién le esté agarrando. Lo que más le sorprende y lo invita a indagar más, es la desesperación que puede casi palpar en el slytherin.  
—Soy yo, el mismo, hace cinco minutos confiabas en mi... vamos.  
Lo dice una y otra vez, como los niños que creen que repitiendo mucho una palabra podrán hacerla realidad.  
—Por favor —sigue suplicando.  
Por un lado, está claro que su enfado es impresionante, pero para impresionante, que el simpático, amable y hasta cariñoso francés, haya resultado ser Malfoy todo este tiempo.  
Han pasado algunos años, aunque bueno, ¿acaso llegó a conocerlo bien en algún momento?  
Desde el principio se llevaron mal... bueno, a decir verdad ahora que cae en la cuenta, todo se debió al rechazo en primero de aquella mano, el primer día de clase.  
Aunque no fue su culpa.  
Pero se da cuenta de que de nuevo, es otra forma del rubio de llamar su atención, otra vez errada además, pero puede ver implícito en esa mirada, una necesidad más profunda después de todo lo compartido con Pierre hasta ese momento.  
Por un instante, siente rabia, porque es como si Malfoy le hubiese robado a ese chico encantador del que creía estarse enamorando. Pero, también, cae en la cuenta de que de todas formas, esas cosas que le gustaban de él, que le divertían y le hacían querer tenerlo solo para él, están dentro de Malfoy y tiene razón en algo, de haber querido, se podría haber marchado de rositas, podrían haberse acostado hace un rato y luego se habría largado. Y no solo eso, está mendigando su perdón, está casi al borde de un ataque de nervios porque quiere seguir a su lado.  
Si ahora muriese, podría decir que lo ha visto todo.  
Draco sigue con su perorata mientras Harry lo observa con detenimiento. Quiere saber con seguridad hasta qué punto Draco está diciendo la verdad, hasta qué punto está implicado y si ha fingido sus sentimientos como Pierre. Así que haciendo acopio del honor a la casa de la grana y el oro, le pone un dedo sobre los labios al rubio para callarlo e inmediatamente después lo besa.  
Draco acoge la intrusión al principio muy sorprendido, pero una vez es consciente, se lanza sin paracaídas.   
Solo con notar la entrega con la que el rubio ha abierto la boca y se ha zambullido en ese beso, Harry ha sido consciente de una cosa: si él estaba colado por Pierre, este no parece mucho más lejos, y ¡oh, dios! Que besos... si cierra los ojos puede sentir que aun está entre los brazos de francés. Su sabor es el mismo, su tibieza, sus labios... su boca se mueve ansiosa, diciéndole que está donde debe estar, y Draco en ese momento, deja escapar un gemido que va directo a su entrepierna. ¡Maldito Malfoy! Casi habría preferido que se hubiese quedado de la otra forma para siempre.  
Cuando nota que el rubio lo empuja hacia el sofá, se separa de él. Los ojos eran grises, pero jura que ahora brillan como el fuego. Parece que el rubio tenía la certeza de que estaba siendo perdonado e intenta besar su cuello ahora.  
—Espera, Malfoy —le dice antes de que se le ocurra ir a más.  
—No me llames así, vamos.  
—Por ahora, preferiría seguir llamándote así.  
Una ceja rubísima se alza dudosa de lo que ese comentario pueda significar.  
—Pero...  
—Digamos que te creo. Que creo que todo lo que Pierre decía que sentía por mí; que todo lo que me demostraba, aun sigue ahí dentro —dice tocando el pecho con uno de sus dedos—. Está bien, eso es algo que pude demostrarse, es una certeza, pero no te libra del engaño y no quiere decir que porque crea que lo que dices es verdad, te haya perdonado por todo el tiempo en que me has estado engañando.  
—Lo entiendo, solo quiero que me permitas demostrarte que estoy arrepentido y seguir a tu lado.  
—Déjame pensarlo, ¿de acuerdo?  
Draco sabe que no podrá sacar nada si lo presiona así que asiente y lo deja marchar.  
Harry llega su habitación con una mezcla de emociones en su estómago parecida a la de mezclar tres tipos de bebidas alcohólicas a la vez.  
Cuando ha puesto dos pies dentro, Hermione ya le ha preguntado que le pasa, y como no se conforma con el “nada” de Harry, sigue insistiendo y termina contándole toda la historia.  
Los ojos de la chica se abren igual que los suyos propios cuando vio el rostro de Malfoy.  
En cuanto acaba, por primera vez en su vida, se queda sin saber que decir exactamente.  
—Habla, me estás asustando.  
—¡Joder! —dice sorprendiendo a su amigo que jamás la había oído hablando así.  
—Lo sé. Todo era tan perfecto con Pierre, Nada me sale bien..  
—¿Estás seguro de que todo el tiempo fue Malfoy? Es tan raro, en ningún momento sospechaste, ¿viste algún comportamiento raro en él o algo? —Harry niega con la cabeza—, quizás diga la verdad. Sino, no me explico porqué decirte la verdad, si tú no te estabas dado cuenta.  
Harry le explica que él ha llegado a la misma conclusión y ambos se quedan toda la noche discutiendo cómo solucionar eso, después de que Hermione le preguntase: “Pero, ¿a ti te gusta?” y el chico ni siquiera pudiese mirarla a los ojos.  
Al día siguiente, tras el almuerzo, Draco está algo desesperado por no tener noticas de Harry. Ha sido un ingenuo al pensar que alguien como él querría estar al lado de alguien como Draco. Pero ya no tiene quince años y no se asusta ante anda, así que ni corto ni perezoso se presenta en la habitación de Harry cerca de las cinco.  
—Ah, hola Malfoy —le saluda Granger.  
Al haberlo saludado por su nombre, deja en evidencia que Harry le ha contado todo lo sucedido, aun así la chica no parece muy enojada, sino perspicaz.  
—¿Donde está Harry? —pregunta con evidente ansiedad.  
—No está aquí.  
—¿Dónde ha ido?  
—A reflexionar.  
Draco chasca la lengua y se gira, da las gracias antes de irse y se encierra en su habitación.  
Dos días después, el rubio está al borde de la amargura. No sabe nada de Harry y ni siquiera sabe si volverá a verlo algún día. Durante este tiempo ha tenido muchos momentos de reflexión solo para darse cuenta de que su relación con Harry es como caer en unas arenas movedizas, mientras más consciente es y más lucha, más atrapado está. Eso tiene que ser lo del Karma que alguna vez Trelawney les habló en Hogwarts, porque sino, no se lo explica.

* * *

  
  
Está sentado en la cafetería del hotel, con una humeante taza de café en una mano y el profeta en la otra. Ya ha ido a la habitación de Granger, como cada día a preguntarle si ha sabido algo de Harry durante esos días, pero como siempre, su respuesta ha sido negativa.  
Se lleva la taza a los labios cuando siente que alguien frente a él le tapa la luz, sus ojos se disparan hacia arriba y si hubiese tenido una gota de café en la boca, la habría escupido.  
—Hola —lo saluda Harry intentando parecer sereno.  
—Hola —responde sintiéndose totalmente estúpido.  
El moreno sonríe de una forma enigmática y sin decir nada, se sienta a su lado.  
—¿Tienes tiempo para que hablemos un rato?  
—Claro, por supuesto.  
—¿Es necesario que tengas el aspecto de Pierre mientras tanto? —pregunta con los labios fruncidos.  
—Me registré en este hotel como tal.  
Harry asiente, pero no dice nada más al respecto. Ha venido en son de paz, para hablar, así que no quiere cuestionar las razones del rubio para seguir siendo alguien que no es.  
—De acuerdo. He estado pensando durante estos días. He cambiado de opinión respecto a lo que quería hacer contigo unas mil veces. Espero que lo comprendas —Draco asiente, y Harry continúa—, es difícil para mí todo esto, ¿sabes? Porque por un lado quiero centrarme en Pierre, o sea en ti, y en lo que sentí cuando estaba contigo, pero por otro lado... bueno, imagínate lo que habrías sentido en mi situación.  
Draco arrastra sus manos sobre la mesa y coge las de Harry entre las suyas, este cierra los ojos durante unos segundos y suspira. Para él es todo tan complicado... le abruma que el rubio tenga tan claro que quiere estar con él, porque para él, Draco solo está ahí desde hace dos días.   
—Continúa, perdona —dice Draco notando la lucha interior en el otro.  
—La cosa es que bueno, me gustaba estar con Pierre, pasar tiempo con él y me sentía a gusto. Pero para mí es raro que ahora seas tú. Así que he decidido algo que creo me ayudará a sobrellevarlo mejor. Lo primero que quiero preguntarte es qué pretendes con todo esto. Es decir, ¿quieres seguir viéndome durante el tiempo que estemos en el hotel? ¿O quieres seguir viendo que pasa después?  
—Creo que te dejé claro el otro día lo que pretendía.  
Harry asiente y lo observa durante un momento. Para él aun es difícil entender que busca Malfoy en él. Qué pretende. Por qué se aferra a él de esa forma. No puede comprender qué ha visto en él para arriesgarse.  
—Bien, si es así, creo que la mejor solución para ambos es que empecemos esto desde el principio —una ceja rubia se alza sobre la otra sin comprender exactamente a que se refiere Harry—. Soy Harry —dice alargando una mano para que el otro la estreche—. Encantado.  
Draco capta enseguida el curso de la historia y se apresura en imitar el gesto.   
—Draco —dice con una sonrisa.  
  


* * *

  
Si Draco pensaba que antes las cosas con Harry eran buenas, ahora son sublimes. Ya no tiene que esconderse, no tiene que fingir y es maravilloso.  
Tienen sus diferencias, y al principio, sobre todo, nota que Harry ya no es tan abierto con él como antes, aunque poco a poco, ve que se va abriendo paso y obteniendo esa incondicionalidad que tenían antes.   
Se siente liberado en muchos aspectos y ha habido momentos en los que ha olvidado que es Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico, para pasar a ser Harry en su cama, o Harry tumbado en el sofá junto a él viendo alguna cosa en la televisión. Jamás pensó que pudiese ser así, que tener pareja pudiese ser tan gratificante. Poder confiar en alguien después de la guerra le pareció imposible, pero ahora es una realidad. Quiere pensar que durará y que podrá conservarlo. Se ha hecho adicto a esas miradas, a esas sonrisas y palabras siempre alentadoras. Las siente suyas y solo suyas y prefiere pensar que para el gryffindor también es así. Es curioso, porque sabe que con nadie más, ninguno de los dos, podrían ser simples chicos, normales y corrientes. Es como si hubiesen creado una burbuja solo para ellos dos y nadie pudiese intervenir en lo que suceda dentro.  
  


* * *

  
Tan seguro se siente, que una tarde, mientras toma café con Harry en la cafetería del hotel, un Blaise, totalmente malhumorado se acerca a ellos.  
—¡Draco! —grita nada más verle.  
Y entonces, cae en la cuenta de que no lleva su hechizo de transfiguración de rasgos. Se levanta a la velocidad de la snitch y se pone delante de su amigo.  
—Espera Blaise...  
Pero este no atiende a razones y agarra a Draco de un brazo alejándole de Harry.  
—Lo siento Potter, espero que Draco no te esté causando ninguna molestia.  
—No —dice este totalmente extrañado—, solo estábamos charlando, le estaba contando que...  
—No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? —le corta—, nada de lo que hayas dicho saldrá de aquí, palabra de mago.  
—Mira, Zabini... —intenta intervenir Draco.  
—Cállate, Draco. Y espero por tu bien que no hayas abierto la boca.  
—Oye —se levanta Harry en ese momento—, creo que aquí está habiendo un malentendido.  
—Está bien, Potter —sigue hablando Blaise—, no tienes de que preocuparte, ¿de acuerdo? Sé la clase de artimañas que Draco ha hecho para....  
—Blaise, te estás equivocando —interrumpe mientras observa la cara de estupefacción de Harry.  
—Si, Zabini, Draco ya me explicó porqué tuvo que transfigurarse para acercarse a mí y lo hemos aclarado todo. Me explicó lo que pretendía y no hay problema.   
Blaise se da la vuelta y observa a su amigo ceñudo.  
—¿¡Le dijiste que pretendías vender la exclusiva de lo suyo con Granger al profeta!?, ¿Así, sin más? ¡¿Es que no tienes sentido común?! ¡te dije que como echaras a perder lo que habíamos conseguido en el hotel, por una estúpida rencilla del pasado, te mataría!   
Pero Draco ya no miraba u oía a Blaise, sus ojos estaban clavados en Harry que escuchaba todo lo que el otro slytherin estaba diciendo con total asombro. Pudo ver con claridad, y a cámara lenta, el momento en el que Harry comprendió la realidad de porqué se había acercado a él y lo que pretendía de verdad. 

* * *

  
  
—Mírame —le grita a Harry ante la pasividad de este—, por favor —dice un poco más bajo—, te lo juro, te lo he jurado y prometido hasta la saciedad. Lo pensaba al principio, y sí, es cierto que me acerqué a ti con esa intención, pero luego lo descarté, ¿lo entiendes? Preferí estar a tu lado, por eso te conté la verdad.  
Harry mira hacia arriba, haciendo que sus ojos verdes se estiren hasta casi perderse tras sus párpados. Otra mentira, o según Draco, una media verdad, según él, solo quería esperar a que la cosa se hubiese calmado para contarle la verdadera razón por la que se había acercado a él. Ahora solo tenía que creérselo, y se sentía un poco agotado. Las cosas con Draco eran como subir a una montaña rusa. Podías estar en lo más alto y bajar hasta lo más profundo en cuestión de un chasquido. Incluida la sensación de nervios en el estómago. Cuando por fin había dejado de mirarlo como “Draco Malfoy” volvía a hacerle otra.   
—Sé que pensarás que es una excusa...  
—Una que he oído con esta diez veces —le interrumpe Harry terminando de beberse el té que lo había llevado allí y levantándose de la mesa.  
—Pero es cierto, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Que diga?   
—Con la verdad sería suficiente —dice algo desengañado.  
¿En qué estaba pensando? Era él, siempre lo fue, aunque le engañase con esos ojos grises llenos de buenas intenciones. ¿Es que nunca escarmentaba de ser tan tonto? O eso le había preguntado Hermione.  
No quería volver a perdonarle otra vez, se sentía ridículo, pero Malfoy parecía obstinado en hacerle cambiar de opinión. Con su insistente presencia, sus ruegos, sus caricias. Pero se sentían tan bien... por un momento había pensado (iluso él) que había encontrado algo así como su igual. Alguien que no se cegara por su fama, alguien que lo tratase como si no fuese quien era. Que solo viese en él un compañero. No es que hubiese pensando en casarse con él ni mucho menos. Pero aunque fuese para solo unas noches, un mes o un año, Harry siempre intentaba ser lo más anónimo posible a la hora de encontrar a alguien, y aunque para Malfoy fuese, precisamente, todo lo contrario, le había divertido averiguar, durante este corto tiempo, que para él, no era más que un antiguo e irritante compañero de escuela.   
—Harry...  
—Hermione me está esperando en el salón, lo siento.  
Y sin siquiera mirarle antes de marcharse, sale de allí dejando a Draco igual de abatido que después de cada intento de perdón que había hecho.

* * *

  
  
Ambos gryffindor se reúnen y mientras ella intenta que su amigo deje de pensar en el slytherin, este parece cada vez más cabizbajo y ensimismado. Con delicadeza, levanta la cara sujetándole la barbilla con dos dedos.  
—Vamos Harry... si no ha sido nada... pensaba que en tan poco tiempo no te había dado tiempo a...  
—No es que esté enamorado —dice negando con la cabeza—, claro que no, pero pensé que por una vez, podría quitar los frenos y dejarme llevar. Ver que pasaba sin tener que estar protegiendo todo o guardándome cosas. Draco era una mezcla entre alguien que no sabe qué soy, y alguien que me conoce desde que soy un niño, ¿comprendes? Cuando conocía a alguien que no sabía quien era, tenía que ir aguardándome de que no lo supiera, de que no descubriera quién soy o porqué todo el mundo me conoce o me paran por el callejón Diagon. Cuando salía con alguien que me conocía, tenía que observar y dudar de sus intenciones. Estar alerta, ir con cuidado. Con él era todo tan sencillo... solo tenía que dejarme llevar.   
Hermione le mira con una sonrisa triste. Para ella las cosas eran así de fáciles con Ron, y se da cuenta de que si no arregla las cosas con él, tendría los mismos problemas que sugiere Harry. Además de un bebé, resopla.   
—Es un imbécil —dice Harry frustrado—, un completo imbécil, sé que él tenía esa misma sensación conmigo, me lo dijo; dijo que por una vez, se sentía libre de no tener que esconder su pasado y su marca. ¿Porqué demonios tuvo que estropearlo entonces?   
—Harry... —dice con más compasión de la que le gustaría—, quizás él hizo todo esto de la exclusiva a El Profeta sin saber que terminarías gustándole. Ha estado persiguiéndote por todo el hotel durante estos días, mendigando tu atención. Sé lo que te dije —añade mirando la expresión de Harry—, te dije que habías sido tonto al confiar en él, pero quizás...   
De repente, ambos oyeron un grito.  
—¿Qué ha sido eso? —pregunta Hermione levantándose rapidamente.  
—No sé, habrá pasado algo.  
Ambos se dirigen al hall del hotel de donde provienen los gritos.   
Mientras avanzan van esquivando a algunas personas que corren en la dirección contraria.   
Harry, como un acto reflejo, saca su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón y la alza esperando no tener que usarla. Hermione, tras él, hace un gesto gemelo al de su amigo.  
—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntan a varias personas con las que se cruzan de camino a la entrada principal del hotel.  
Pero ninguna se detiene el tiempo suficiente como para responderles. Entre el griterío y los pasos apresurados, hasta que no están prácticamente delante, no ven nada.  
—¡Harry Potter! —se oye entre todo el barullo.  
Entonces los ve, a uno lo reconoce enseguida. Pelo rubio, como una cascada dorada e interminable resbalando por su espalda, ojos grises como nubes que amenazan tormenta.   
—¡Premio doble! —dice el hombre que acompaña a Lucius Malfoy.   
—¡Padre, detente en seguida!  
Harry gira su cabeza solo un segundo para ver a Theodore Nott a unos metros de él empuñando su varita y apuntando a su padre también.   
—Ingrato —escupe con asco dirigiéndose a su hijo—, creeríais que podríais quitarnos nuestro dinero y saliros con la vuestra ¿verdad?  
Nott padre lanza un hechizo que emite un rayo de color azul directamente hasta Theo, al que toma totalmente por sorpresa.   
Pero entonces, un escudo plateado, brillante como un patronus, se antepone ante él.   
—Ese dinero no es vuestro, al ir a Azkaban lo perdisteis todo, fue la única cosa que pude aprovechar de tus diecisiete años como padre —bramaba Draco acercándose y manteniendo el escudo ante Theo.  
Harry lo mira intermitentemente mientras no deja de observar a ambos ex mortífagos y de proteger a Hermione.   
Contrasta mucho con lo que ha visto de Draco hasta ahora. Tan solo unas horas atrás, se había acercado hasta él suplicando para que lo oyera; pero en ese instante, se lo ve recio y tenaz. Sin un ápice de miedo ni duda. El semblante alto, la varita alzada ante su padre, el pecho adelantado sin dejarse amilanar. Algo en su interior se torna cálido ante la visión de Draco enfrentándose a Lucius sin ningún tipo de vacilación.  
—Este hotel no es vuestro —dice el Malfoy mayor—, lo levantasteis con nuestro patrimonio y venimos a reclamar lo que es nuestro.   
Las carcajadas de Draco sonaron en el Hall con eco, haciéndolas más terroríficas.  
—Tú no tienes nada. Y ahora tendrás que buscarte la vida como hicimos nosotros. Éramos niños y nos obligasteis a entrar a una guerra que ni siquiera entendíamos.   
En ese momento, el patriarca de la familia Nott, lanza una horda de hechizos que Draco y Theo van rechazando como pueden, a los pocos segundos se oye el estallido de una aparición y Blaise se pone ante los dos a luchar también. Pero ambos adultos son expertos lanzadores de hechizos y aun siendo minoría, no tardan en tomar ventaja de la situación rompiendo algunas cosas como puertas, cuadros y mobiliarios, mientras no cesan de atacar a sus hijos.   
Harry observa como Draco mira con aprensión cada cosa que es destruida sin perder de vista la varita de su padre en ningún momento. Puede ver en su rostro como le afecta todo, como siente como si cada cosa que se destroza en ese hotel fuese una parte de su cuerpo que se pierde.   
—Quédate aquí —le pide a Hermione—, escóndete donde puedas.  
Su amiga ya sabe lo que va a hacer antes si quiera de que termine de decir esas palabras y sabiendo su estado delicado, decide hacer caso y salir de allí, a avisar a los aurores o a lo que sea en lo que pueda ayudar.  
Cuando Harry se posiciona tras Draco este mira atrás y se sobresalta.  
—¿Qué haces? Sal de aquí —le invita, no sin cierto desasosiego.  
—Vengo a ayudarte.   
—Pero...  
Draco no termina la frase porque un hechizo le roza el brazo rajándole la camisa.   
—Vamos, hijo —se ríe Lucius—, has tenido que aprender algo mejor mientras vivías en mi casa.   
El slytherin, entrecierra los ojos y comienza a atacar a su padre con más decisión. Pero Harry, a quien ese hechizo le ha dolido más que a Draco, comienza a lanzar algunos que en su entrenamiento para acabar con el señor tenebroso, aprendió de memoria.   
Uno de ellos le da de lleno a Nott que se cae al suelo a varios metros de él. Aunque sabe que no tiene porqué, en ese momento mira a Theodore con algo de aprensión, aunque este lo mira y afirma con la cabeza, tranquilizándolo.   
En ese momento de frustración, Lucius vuelve a atacar a Draco con un hechizo cortante que hace que su hombro sangre a borbotones.   
Harry corre hacia él, mientras Theo y Blaise controlan a Lucius.   
—¿Estás bien? —dice mientras intenta romper su camiseta para ver bien la herida.   
Lanza un  _episkey_  y la sangre deja de brotar por un momento, aunque la brecha tiene muy mal aspecto y Draco comienza a sentirse algo mareado.   
—Ya está, ya está —dice aun no muy seguro.   
Harry acaricia su rostro perlado de sudor y más pálido aun que de costumbre.   
—Harry... —dice poniendo la suya encima.   
—Tenemos que hablar, Draco, sobre esto...  
Pero antes de que el rubio le diga que es mala idea hacerlo ahora mismo, nota cómo Harry cae al suelo y convulsiona. Draco mira a todas partes y ve a Lucius aun batallando con Blaise y Theo, pero también al padre de este, cojeando, con la varita en alto y lanzando un hechizo, que bien podría ser un  _crucio_ , sobre Harry.  
Lo ataca inmediatamente, haciendo que el hechizo se interrumpa. Mira a un lado y ve a Harry tumbado sobre el suelo aun, sin hacer ademán de moverse. La sangre le hierve por todo el cuerpo. ¿Por qué han venido a destruir todo lo que le importa? ¿No tuvieron bastante con todo lo que tuvo que vivir durante la guerra, ser prisionero en su propia casa?   
Con un aireo de varita, elevándola sobre su cabeza, lanza un hechizo sin palabras, que barre todo el suelo y que lanza tanto a su padre como al de Theo hasta la pared más cercana.   
Sus compañeros se vuelven hacia él atónitos y le miran sin saber que decir.   
Draco se aproxima entonces hasta donde yacen ambos hombres y los apunta para lanzarles después un  _incarcerous_  y dejarlos bien atados.   
Cuando ya no pueden defenderse, con la punta de su varita, señala a su padre hasta casi tocarle la garganta.  
—Si vuelves por aquí, te destrozaré. Te estoy dando una oportunidad, aprovéchala, porque la próxima vez que pases por esa puerta o se te ocurra acercarte a mi, a Blaise, a Theo o a Harry, seré mucho menos benevolente, ¿me oyes? Que no quiera perder mi dignidad utilizando esas maldiciones no quiere decir que no las sepa llevar a cabo.  
Ambos se miran sin parpadear.  
—¿Me has oído? —Lucius ni siquiera mueve sus labios, así que Draco aprieta la varita sobre la garganta—, te estoy preguntando que si me has oído.   
Justo cuando va a acercarla más, siente una mano en su hombro, se gira y ve a harry algo demacrado a su lado.  
—Déjalo, Draco, no merece la pena, los aurores están pidiendo paso.  
Asiente y se deja arrastrar por Harry, que ha posado el brazo sobre sus hombros y lo atrae hacia su cuerpo.   
A los pocos segundos, los Aurores aparecen y se llevan a ambos ex Mortífagos de allí con la promesa de que no verán el sol durante mucho tiempo.  
Ellos se han sentado y Draco permanece con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Harry y los ojos cerrados. Aunque no quiera decirlo, todo aquello ha sido un poco traumático. Sabía que su padre no desprendía hacia él la mayor de las simpatías pero no lo veía capaz de llegar a tal extremo por un puñado de galeones.  
Hermione se acerca a ellos en ese momento y les hace un extenso cuestionario sobre como están, qué les ha pasado y si puede hacer algo por ellos.  
En pocos segundos, tanto el hombro, como el brazo de Draco lucen recién sanados y este aún un poco abrumado por el hecho de que Hermione Granger haya sido la autora de tan pronta recuperación.   
Pero más que los hechizos, lo que más le está curando, tanto por dentro, como por fuera, son los dedos de Harry haciendo pequeños remolinos sobre su pelo. Es como si le estuviese mandando a cada trozo de su piel un mensaje, un “estoy aquí y no me iré”. Harry es en ese momento el sitio más seguro, su alma ha encontrado su propio Gringotts, su propio San Mungo y su propio Hogwarts.   
De repente, mientras se baña en la presencia del gryffindor, un grito se oye por el hall, alertándolos a los tres.   
Ron aparece corriendo, casi con la lengua fuera y chillando el nombre de Hermione por toda la estancia. Cuando por fin la localiza da varias zancadas largas hasta ella y la agarra de ambos hombros.  
—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué han hecho? ¿Te han dado? ¿Estáis bien tú y el bebé?   
Ella sonríe por un momento y asiente con delicadeza.   
—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunta entonces.  
—Dean me ha llamado para decirme que habías avisado a los aurores de que estaban atacando el hotel donde estabas. He tardado porque he tenido que ir al cuartel de aurores a exigir que me dijesen donde estabas. ¿Y Harry? —pregunta de repente percatándose de que Hermione no estaba sola.   
Esta le señala a un lado con la cabeza y cuando Ron observa a Draco, con los ojos cerrados apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo y este a su vez, apoyándola en la suya. Sus ojos se abren con asombro.   
—Lo ves... —le dice Hermione con paciencia—, jamás podría haber nada entre Harry y yo... solo me estaba acompañando a las pruebas del embarazo porque tenía miedo de decírtelo.  
Antes de que pueda casi terminar de hablar, Ron la estrecha entre sus brazos con fuerza.  
—Lo sé, lo siento... sabes que soy muy celoso, pero hasta yo me di cuenta enseguida de que era una estupidez... Sé que ninguno de los dos podríais hacerme algo como eso... ¿puedo? —pregunta mientras acerca la palma de su mano hasta el vientre todavía plano de Hermione.  
Mientras, Harry, desde su posición, observa con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios como la pareja habla y se ve feliz.   
—Se te cae la baba, Potter —dice Draco, que acaba de abrir los ojos pero aun descansa sobre su hombro.  
—Y ahora, ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer contigo? —pregunta Harry mirándolo y torciendo la boca.  
Draco se incorpora inmediatamente y lo mira sin saber muy bien a qué se refiere.  
—Bueno, dicen que a la tercera va la vencida, ¿no?  
—No, sé, Malfoy, mi paciencia es muy escasa...  
Draco sonríe de lado y se acerca hasta su boca.   
—¿Cómo de escasa? —pregunta con sus labios casi posados en los de Harry.  
—Mmmm —murmura—, algo más grande ahora.  
—Eh, chicos.  
Ambos se gira para ver que Hermione y Ron están delante.  
—Nosotros nos vamos, si necesitáis algo...  
—Ron —le interrumpe la chica—, ¿no los ves? ¿Qué van a necesitar?  
El pelirrojo se encoje de hombros y ambos salen de allí muy abrazados.  
—¿Por dónde íbamos? —pregunta Harry con una sonrisa.  
—Por el principio, aún nos quedan muchas por delante.


End file.
